The Silver Chronicles: Part 1
by Jasmine-hime
Summary: HPIYSM - Only a Prophecy from the Silver Millenium holds the clues to destroying the ultimate evil...-What will happen? Who will be the new characters? Please read and review!
1. Prolouge

The Silver Chronicles: Part 1  
  
My first fic!!! Yippee...*waves banner* Just FYI – 1) This is a slightly revised version. If you read it before, then please reread it.  
2) This is a Sailor Moon, Harry Potter and Inu Yasha crossover  
  
3) I'm making my own characters which will have major roles in this story, but later on.  
  
Writing won't do me any good unless YOU REVIEW! (Hey that rhymes, well kinda sorta...^_^''') * Reviewers glare at her and motion for her to shut up* Work with me people! * More people glare at her* *Sweat drops* Uh...on with the story then...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prologue  
  
They were chasing each other on the field. She had elbow length white sleeves and a puffy pink skirt cinched at the waist with a silver belt. A tiara accentuated her blonde "meatball-headed" hairstyle and baby-blue eyes. He was wearing dark boots, a cape and his sword at his waist. His jet- black hair brought out his sapphire eyes as well. "Endy! Come back here!" she wailed.  
"You have to catch me first, darling," Endymion called back.  
"No fair. You had a head start and I have stinkin' heels on!"  
  
Endymion laughed. 'That's my Serenity,' he thought with a smirk.  
"I thought-I told you-to wait-for me," she panted. "Fine. As you can plainly see, I'm standing right here. Come get me!" he shouted. He turned his head to see if she would follow him. Serenity grinned and ran gleefully into his arms, gasping for air as Endymion started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop-it!" she gasped between breaths, "Mercy, uncle, mercy! I surrender!" Endymion grinned in satisfaction as he won their 'weekly battle'.  
"So...what do want to do next?" asked Serenity.  
"Hmm...how about we go swimming?" he suggested.  
"No can do, Endy, I left my stuff on The Moon."  
"Oh."  
"How about going to the festival tonight?"  
"Well, in order to do that we have to dress up. Whom are you going as?" he asked.  
She grinned and said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out later." Endymion glared at her. "Fine," he retorted, "Two can play that game."  
The Moon Princess hitched up her skirt, kicked off her heels and started running across the grass. He grinned and went chasing her after five seconds. She shrieked, as he got closer and tried to go faster, but so did he.  
*Beep beep* They both slowed down to a halt and Serenity sat down on the grass.  
"What's that noise?" asked Endymion.  
"I think it's the communicator Princess Ami made in case of ..." the Princess's eyes widened and she opened the broach that was on her dress. Endymion saw a screen on the top half and a few buttons on the bottom half. Serenity pressed one and a blue-haired face appeared on the screen.  
"What is it, Ami?" asked Serenity.  
"Princess! We've been looking all over for you. You must come immediately to the palace! Your mother, she-"  
"Mother? What happened? Is she all right?" she asked frantically. "The Queen has fallen ill. It happened about an hour ago," replied Ami. "You should go," whispered Endymion. "Um, who's with you Serenity?" asked the ever so inquisitive Ami. "No one important, Ami. I'll be there as soon as I can." answered the Princess.  
  
A look of hurt passed Endymion's face, and then vanished as she gave him a small smile. He grinned in return and gave a small nod.  
"I'm on my way Ami." Serenity closed the broach and rose from the ground. "I have to go Endymion. I guess the festival will have to wait for next year."  
"Of course." "I'll be back soon my Prince," she said. She walked several yards away from him into a clearing. Then she placed her hands in a prayer position and muttered a few words. A beam of golden light shot up from her crescent and it expanded in the form of a circle, lifting her to the sky back towards the moon. Endymion sighed. 'Hope nothing happens to her...'  
  
~On the Moon~  
  
"Hello?" called out Serenity. She looked around and saw Artemis, her Royal Advisor, pacing the room. He was pale and seemed nervous. The two maids in the room were cleaning some glass and muttering to each other with worried looks. Artemis looked up and saw her there.  
"Princess, where have you been?" he said with worry in every syllable of his voice.  
"Out. What in the name of the Moon is happening Artemis?" she asked him.  
"It's Queen Selenity, she passed out about an hour ago," he replied. 'Passed out? What could have happened? Mother has always been strong willed...' thought Serenity.  
"Where is she now?"  
"In Her Highness' bedroom, of course." The Princess ran across the palace grounds as quickly as she could. 'Please let her be all right Selene,' she pleaded, 'please let her be all right...' Outside the door she took a moment to take a deep breath. She opened the door and gasped. Her mother was lying on the bed so very still and she looked as pale as death itself. Around the bed were Lita, Rei, Mina and Ami.  
"Oh help me Selene," she whispered as tears sprang to her eyes. Serenity ran to her mother's bedside and clutched her hand. Her tears fell onto the Queen's hand, moistening her skin.  
"Princess, it's good you came quickly." Serenity turned around. "Quickly, huh? It's been an hour after this and you call that quickly?"  
Lita placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Ami have you seen what is wrong with Mother?" asked the princess.  
"Well, it seems like she is in a comatose state," answered Ami.  
"I see."  
"Nothing else in wrong with her though. Her breathing, heart rate and brain activity is all normal," she replied hopefully.  
"I think I'll go do a fire reading," said Rei, "if this is the enemy's doing, then we must find a way to stop them." She left the room and headed down the corridors.  
"Do you know exactly what happened?" asked Serenity. Ami shook her head and Lita nodded in Mina's direction.  
Mina looked up and replied in a worried voice, "I saw what happened, Princess. I really doubt it was the enemy. The Queen was in the Library when I was passing by. I heard a sound like something breaking and I saw the Queen clutching her head. She was also muttering something in ancient Lunarian. I called Luna as well as Artemis and he tried to hold the Queen down. Luna grabbed a pen and started writing down what she was saying. After a moment your mother's crescent and eyes started glowing gold and she just passed out. That's when Artemis and a servant brought her in here and placed her on the bed. Luna went to see if what the Queen was saying had an important meaning." The room was quiet after she had spoken. "What do we do now?" asked Lita. "How about you guys go get some rest. I'll stay with Mother," suggested Serenity. The others agreed and left the room.  
  
'Mother, wake up soon, please...'  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
"Serenity..."  
"I'm sleepin', leave me alone..." "Serenity, dear, wake up."  
The moon princess mumbled again. She waved her hand signaling for more rest. "Honey, wake up," said the voice again. "Mother?"  
"Yes. My, I never realized how hard it is to wake you up," said the Queen cheerfully. Serenity hugged her mother and then remembered what had happened.  
"Are you feeling all right Mother?" she asked anxiously .  
"Well much better than usual, as I've never slept so soundly," was the Queen's response. "Although I have a slight headache I feel fine." Recalling what Mina had said the previous day, Serenity gasped.  
"Mother can you explain what happened in the library? Mina explained part of it yesterday, but..." she trailed off and looked at her mother meaningfully. Her mother sighed. She got off the bed and walked to her dresses to change. She put on a light lavender dress with long, transparent sleeves and placed the tiara on her head.  
"Come. Say, where is Luna?" she asked. "I think Mina said she went to the library to investigate what you said." The Queen gazed thoughtfully at the mirror when comprehension hit her. 'Of course....... The Silver Prophecy...that must be it.' "Mother?" The Queen snapped put of her reverie. She walked out of the room and Serenity stared at her back before realizing that she should follow her mother. They headed across the palace grounds and the palace servants glanced at the women after bowing to their queen. When they reached their destination, the first thing they saw was Luna, her nosed buried in a thick book. She had dark circles under her cerulean eyes and it seemed she was very determined to find an answer. When she saw the Queen, she rose and gave a small curtsy. "Good morning Luna," said the Queen. She smiled at her loyal advisor and sat down in a chair next to her. "Good Morning, Queen Selenity," said Luna.  
  
"May I ask what you are up to?" inquired Queen Selenity. "After you recited that...verse I came here to see what it meant. I assumed that if the Goddess herself was sending you a warning that it must be of vital importance. I also remembered that the last Prophecy to come true was received twice. The library has all records of such things, so I came here to see if that was true with the incident yesterday afternoon." Luna took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I have found so little information on this matter and, well, I'm starting to think I was wrong this time." Serenity was silent. 'So that's what it was. A prophecy sent by their goddess, Selene.'  
The Queen sat quietly for a moment as if trying to remember something. She then stood up and went across the magnificent floor to an area that was darker than the rest of the room. She went browsing through the documentaries until she found what she was looking for. She took the thick volume and placed it on the floor after blowing the dust on the cover away. Luna and Serenity went over to her and looked at the cover of the book. It was in Lunarian and the letters were in a shimmering metallic gold and silver. The Queen started looking through the pages. After a good twenty minutes she stopped. It seemed as if she had found what she was looking for. Luna leaned over to see what Queen Selenity had found. She gasped.  
"I remember this one! It was received by Queen Serenity The Second," exclaimed Luna. The Princess stared at the words. The date it was received was about a thousand years before her time. What she read chilled her bones to the very core.  
  
Darkness approaches nearer and  
nearer  
  
And shall when all is tranquil  
  
Darkness comes in its greatest  
form  
  
It comes to demolish,  
annihilate, to kill  
  
Four Guardians of the Cosmos  
  
We call upon your aid  
  
Rid us of this evil tyrant  
  
Let the dark deeds be paid  
  
Thy must not let Dark consume Light  
  
For the entire universe shall enter plight.  
  
Luna and the Queen were quiet. Luna's face became expressionless and Queen Selenity closed her eyes. The all read it over several times and tried to find an explanation. 'It's a warning!' Serenity realized, "That's it, Mother! The Prophecy is a warning of a battle and the saviors of the world!" Luna's eyes widened and she looked back at the book. The Queen stared at her daughter and gave a small smile.  
"You are a smart child, Serenity." Serenity grinned back but focused her thoughts on their new information. "What do we do now?" she asked.  
The Queen rose and replied, "We must tell the others and prepare ourselves if this Prophecy should come true at any given time. Come. Luna, you go get some rest while I tell the Kingdom of our predicament." Luna nodded and left the room.  
Queen Selenity sighed and turned to her heir. "The Goddess has always protected us. I do not think that this is a mere coincidence with the rumors of Beryl attacking us. I'm just not sure if it is a warning about her or something more grave." She paused as she saw her daughter's expression. "Do not think I don't know about that. I am the Queen after all." Serenity smiled. This was why she adored her mother so much.  
  
~One Week Later~  
  
"So you're preparing for possible war?" asked Endymion. Princess Serenity nodded. "Mother is very anxious and worried. She even told the other princesses to prepare their armies." 'I hope there is no need for a war anytime soon,' she thought.  
"Let's go back to my palace. I'll give you a tour of the garden," she said. They teleported to the Moon Palace and she showed him around the gardens as promised. He was about to leave when they heard a loud explosion coming from the city square. The next moment was filled with deafening screams and shouts from the city. The Princess' eyes widened. Youmas of all sorts were wreaking havoc and destroying everything in sight. The soldiers that were already stationed by the palace started attacking Beryl's army, but they were struck down as well. Serenity and Endymion ran back towards the palace. She screamed as a lion - youma tackled her. Endymion quickly drew his sword and struck the creature. He picked up the Princess and made his way to the main hall. The Queen, Luna and Artemis were busy shouting orders to everyone. The Queen saw them and gave more orders to her advisors.  
They nodded and left the room. Queen Selenity motioned for Endymion and Serenity to follow her and led them to the courtyard. She turned to them and said, "You will be safe here. I have already placed an enchantment on this area. I will go find your friends and they will come here as well." She left quickly and as soon as she was gone Serenity broke down into tears. 'The war with Beryl has begun...' thought Endymion. He wrapped his arms around the princess and hugged her tightly. "Serenity, I promise that our love will survive this. I promise that..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Not bad for my first chapter, don't you think? Should I continue? I'll say (write) this now The plot thickens and is very BIG! (Why do ya think its part 1 of the Silver Chronicles?)  
  
Not continuing, hmmm, very bad, very bad... Trust me the story's gonna be good! (I hope) Some stuff for all of you to remember (Key word = REMEMBER):  
  
READING + REVIEWS == More CHAPPYS!!!! Reviews are your friends. They lead you to happiness. Uh huh. ^.^ YAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Just The Beginning

Just The Beginning  
  
YAY!!! Thank you to my first reviewers! I'm really glad you liked the prologue. Don't worry there's plenty more to come! ^_^'  
  
Although, if it's starting to get less interesting, let me now. I SO DO NOT want to lose readers. That's very bad.  
  
I hate these - *Sighs*  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of these wonderful TV shows/ books/manga. WHY??????????????????  
  
These dumb disclaimers remind me of how I want Harry Potter, Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon so badly!!!!!!!! * Tears fall down rapidly *  
  
On with the first chappie!!! *Sob* ~Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to angelofdragons, silverwingphoenix, Starlytemint and all Moonie fans!!! ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It always started the same way. The girl would be standing in a field full of life and beauty. A wind would blow past her, taking with it the colors of the gardens and the sounds of life. As she stared at the destruction left behind, a strange laugh would grow louder and louder.  
  
The field turned into a dark nothingness, and she was chilled by the dramatic change. She had felt the evil presence that was there.  
  
She looked around and saw nothing but darkness, cold lonely darkness. As she screamed, she heard it. The bone-chilling laughter that seemed to follow her wherever she went.  
  
She screamed again and started to run. The girl kept looking behind her. When she looked ahead she stopped in her tracks.  
  
There they were. They appeared out of nowhere. The two eyes that always seemed to glow red.  
  
She gasped as her eyes snapped open and sweat rolled down her forehead. Her raven hair was matted to her face. 'Stupid nightmares. This is getting out of hand. I'll have to tell the other senshi about this.' Rei Hino walked slowly to her window. 'Why is this happening now? Might as well get some rest.' She sighed. Lately she had been plagued with nightmares. They almost seemed prophetic. She kept seeing the same thing over and over. Those eyes. Rei shuddered with the mere thought of it. The other senshi had been so busy with their own lives after they had recently saved Pegasus, the Dream Guardian. 'This is great,' she thought. 'Right after we set him free, I'm the one who needs a Dream Guardian,' she thought with a sad smile. She went back to her bed and tried to get some well-needed sleep.  
  
~At the senshi's meeting~  
  
"So what are we going to do? Should we go back to our regular lives in the meantime? You know, I still have a bunch of studies to continue."  
"We already know, Ami. Calm down and can you try to not ruin the sweetness of vacation?" mumbled Serena.  
"Well I for one appreciate the knowledge this world has to offer! Humph!" retorted Ami. Mina looked up from the volleyball magazine she was reading. "You guys, stop arguing already." She sighed and rolled on her back, placing the magazine over her eyes. Then she shot up again with a glint in her eyes. "Oooh, did I tell you about Chris yet? He's dreamy and charming and polite and cute and polite and dreamy and-" "We get the picture Mina!" exclaimed Lita. She gave the said girl a death glare. Mina stuck her tongue out at her. Lita did the same to her until Rei stepped in. "Umm.guys I need to talk to you about something that's come up." Mina and Lita stopped their childish game and looked at her. Serena sat up and Ami closed her book. "What is it Rei?" asked Serena. "Well, for starters, I've been having weird dreams lately. They all start out the same and end the same way too. There's always a field that becomes a wasteland. Then there's those eyes.they're red, like blood." The room was silent. Rini, who had not spoken yet, moved closer to Serena. The older girls sat quietly thinking of what Rei's nightmares could mean. Ami was the first to come up with something. "If Rei's nightmares are actually visions, then we may be having a new enemy," she said. Lita, Mina, Serena and Rini all groaned. "We just had a major battle!! Don't we get free days with this job? I mean really! WE get our butts kicked again and again; we nearly die AGAIN and for what? More dumb work! We are SOOOO under appreciated!!!" With that said, Mina slumped back onto the floor. Serena stared at her. 'If Ami is right then we've got to get to work.' I think we should take this seriously. If there's one thing we've learned from being the Sailor Senshi, and we've learned many things, it's that we should always trust our instincts. One group should probably check out the park, after all it's usually where we meet our new foes." The other girls all nodded and got up. As planned they split up into two groups. Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, and Mercury went off to scout the city while Sailor Jupiter, Mars and Venus checked out the park. They had agreed to contact each other if they should discover something (A/N - means that if one of 'em found something they would call the others. That's for all of u that didn't get it.) After an hour's worth of patrolling, they all headed back to the temple. Since no one had found any sign of danger, they all headed back to their homes.  
  
~A few days later~  
  
Serena, Rini and Darien walked to the mall. Serena had explained Rei's situation to Darien and he had agreed that it was strange. As they headed into the department store, screams were heard. Several blasts were coming from the main entrance. They were fired in several directions and soon a thick cloud of smoke covered the main entrance. The mall security was shouting for cooperation. Everyone ran towards the exits as fast as they could. The girls ran into the dressing rooms and quickly transformed. 'Typical. An area filled with civilians is the best target,' thought Serena. (A/N - they're in their Super Sailor form, so yeah.) Darien transformed as well and they all ran out into the clearing. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, you shall be severely punished for disturbing the pleasure of shopping. Whoever you are, show yourself!" cried Sailor Moon. As the smoke cleared up, a dark figure became visible. He raised its arm, pointing a stick at the three superheroes. A red beam shot out from it and narrowly missed Sailor Mini Moon. Tuxedo Mask charged after the first cloaked figure and used his cane as a sword. The cloaked figure raised the stick and brought it down like a whip. He shouted a phrase and a yellow light came out from the end of the stick and came crashing down on Tuxedo Mask. He yelled out in pain and Sailor Mini Moon ran over to her future father. Sailor Moon glared at the figure and used her own attack against him. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled. The golden disk went whizzing towards the offender (bad guy) and was able to rip part of the hood off. Sailor Moon gasped as she saw the attackers face, for it was that of a human. This person had brown hair and a surprised expression on his face, which changed to a haunting smile. The strange grin he wore seemed inhumane, as if he were a crazy man. He raised his arm again and shot another beam of red light at Sailor Moon. She jumped and evaded the attack. The man ran after her again but was stopped by an orange chain of hearts. Sailor Moon looked up and saw her fellow soldiers standing on the stairs. She smiled and said, "Whoever you are, now you shall know what happens to those who disturb the peace here!" The man grinned once again and this time he charged at the other senshi. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The force of the Water senshi's attack threw the attacker back. He quickly rose and pointed the rod at Sailor Mercury. He shouted the strange incantation again and a beam of green light shot out from the rod. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. What the Thunder senshi didn't realize was that the man was still wet from Mercury's attack. As soon as the thunder hit the man, Sailor Moon gasped. He started yelling and his body started shaking. Tears were forming in Sailor Moon's eyes as she saw this man collapse onto the floor. All the other senshi had a look of horror upon their faces. They stared at the man's body and then Mars spoke.  
  
"What was he? I mean was he possessed? He did look human," she asked uncertainly. Moon looked at her and didn't answer. Venus and Jupiter walked over to help Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon. Sailor Moon glanced at Mercury and nodded. Sailor Mercury slowly walked over to the man and took the strange rod out of his hand. She brought it over and handed it to Sailor Moon. She looked at the strange object in her hand. It was about a foot long and it had a sort of gray handle around the bottom.  
"Do you think that he was a sort of messenger?" asked Sailor Venus. "Not at all, Venus. You know he seemed surprised to see us here. He would have been expecting us. We'll have to ask Luna and Artemis about this." Mini Moon ran over to her future mother and hugged her tightly. She took a look at the stick in Sailor Moon's hand and said, "You know, Serena, that thing looks like a wand." The senshi stared at the little girl. "Sere, do you think the new enemy is stronger than all the other ones we've fought?" Sailor Moon looked at he pink-haired girl and replied, "I don't think that this is it. If we do have a new foe, then this is just the beginning."  
  
~ End Chapter! ~  
  
Well, how was it? Better, worse, the same?  
  
Please send reviews! 


	3. Revelations

The Warning  
  
This chappie is dedicated to my good friend Kimara.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Inu, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. Rumiko Takahashi, Naoko Takeuchi and J. K. Rowling do. So stop bothering me!!!  
  
The plot and NEW characters however, are all MINE so TOO BAD!! Well, how was the last chapter? Anyhow, here are the review responses...Thanks again!  
  
Starlytemint – Thank you so much!!! I really like your story as well!!! I'm afraid Inu Yasha won't be coming until around the sixth or seventh chapter. You'll see why.  
  
Angelofdragons – Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it!  
  
Thy must read this chapter!!! Thy must also review!!!! (Press the little button at the bottom for reviewing ^.^)  
  
Serena was walking to Trista's apartment. She had been thinking about what happened the previous week.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. What the Thunder senshi didn't realize was that the man was still wet from Mercury's attack. As soon as the thunder hit the man, Sailor Moon gasped. He started yelling and his body started shaking Tears were forming in Sailor Moon's eyes as she saw this man collapse onto the floor. All the other senshi had a look of horror upon their faces.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
After the battle at the mall, Serena went to her house and started sobbing heavily into her pillow. She had always hated death, even that of the enemy. Whenever she had to destroy life, she made a prayer for it to be reborn as a good spirit. Serena sighed. Many things had been happening since the man's death. For one thing, Trista was acting strangely. She was jumpy and seemed a bit nervous at times. Amara and Michelle were also acting weird. Whenever they hung out with the younger senshi, Amara seemed to be on the lookout for any danger. The last time Serena had asked about this, Michelle had said she was just being overprotective again. But the young Moon Princess didn't buy it. She was headed over to Trista's house to find out exactly what was going on. If the Time Guardian didn't tell her, then she would just find another method of getting the information. She walked up to the door, rang the doorbell and stepped back. A moment later Trista's face appeared through the crack. When she saw Serena she smiled and opened the door further. She stepped back and closed the door after Serena had entered.  
"To what do I owe this visit?" asked Trista mildly.  
"I think you know what's going on, Trista. I want an answer. We know for certain that there is someone new in town, and that this person doesn't want to play nice." The older senshi sighed. "I knew you would come. I'm afraid that even I don't know exactly what's going on. The future's course has a new path. Unfortunately, it is one of destruction and chaos." She massaged her temples and looked out her window. "My Princess," she stated, "if I tell you what I know, you must promise to keep quiet for now. If you talk too soon, our foe might realize that we know something about him. That he is not of the Silver Millennium, or an age-old adversary from another solar system. That is a risk that I shall not take." Serena stared at Trista. This didn't make any sense to her. Why was she being asked to keep information hidden? And how was this enemy different form the others? If their new rival was not after the Silver Crystal, then why had he shown up in Japan?  
"Do you promise to keep quiet for now? You must, for the sake of Crystal Tokyo." Serena nodded. She would not break an oath to a dear friend of hers.  
"This tale started about fifteen years ago. For starters, this takes place in England. Another thing is that this tragedy is about a young wizard. Maybe it'll be easier if I show you." Trista transformed and then used her staff to open the Gates of Time. Sailor Pluto offered the Princess her hand. As soon as they were in, the doorway into Trista's apartment vanished. Serena felt the wind rush past her as they were sent through time and space itself.  
  
In front of her there was a giant bubble, in which she saw a street of houses neatly lined up. Sailor Pluto motioned for her to be quiet. Serena turned her gaze back upon the bubble. (A/N – I know, strange, but it's the best way to describe it.) She saw a cloaked man striding straight towards one of the nicer looking houses on the street. In his hand he also held a rod, like the attacker from the mall. She watched his actions closely. He threw open the door with a wave of the strange stick, or what Rini had dubbed 'wand'. She saw a man with messy black hair point his own 'wand' at the other man. He started shouting and sent a blast of light at the cloaked man. While he stumbled back, the black-haired man ran into a room where a baby and a woman were. The man shouted for the woman to escape form the house. Before he could finish his warning, the wall behind him exploded. The woman screamed and the man shouted again. She took the small child and ran up the stairs. Her husband was downstairs, holding off the other man. The silent figure raised his hand again and a familiar green light was shot at the black-haired man. He fell to the floor and did not rise. Serena gasped, as this was a similar scene to what had happened at the mall. The other man walked slowly up the stairs, obviously after the woman. When he reached the room she was hiding in, she clutched her baby closer to her. He raised his wand and she placed her child on the bed. More green lights shot out from the wand. She screamed as it hit her and she fell to the floor just as her husband had. The man moved closer to the bed and raised his hand for the completion of his task. The baby started crying even louder. When the green light was fired at the child, it did not affect him. Instead it was repelled back to the man and he started yelling in agony. Trista glanced at Serena. Her blue eyes were flowing with tears and she was pale.  
"Who were they?" asked the young Princess. "The cloaked man was known as Voldemort, or the Dark Lord. He was an evil entity, and he enjoyed the pain of others. He gained followers through trickery and blackmail. The couple that was killed was known as Lily and James Potter. Their child is Harry Potter. The nickname he was given was 'The Boy Who Lived'." Serena looked at Trista. Her expression was solemn. "How did the boy survive the attack? It seemed to kill even the adults." The Time Guardian sighed. "Serena, before I explain further, you must understand that this new rival is not after the Crystal, for he does not know it exists, but after the life of this young boy and power over the world." Serena frowned. That didn't make sense. If this adversary was so powerful, how could an infant defeat him so? "Why exactly is he after the boy? Does he hold some special power?" Trista frowned and shook her head. "That is the mystery, for he is human. There is an entire different world out there, full of magic. I mean real magic, like spells and potions, not cheap party tricks. These magic-users are called witches and warlocks. Their world is so cleverly concealed from us and it is in grave peril. Voldemort had disappeared for thirteen years. About a year ago, he was revived with a new body and more powers. This is a war in their own world, and the non-magic people have no way to help oppose him. Voldemort wants to prove that he is more powerful than Harry Potter, and he intends to see that this boy is finished off by his own hands." Serena was quiet. So this Voldemort person was a warlock and after this boy. "Let me get this straight. Harry is now a teenager. When he was a kid, he thwarted Voldemort's plans. He also lives in a world of real magic and now that Voldemort's back he is after Harry. But one thing still bothers me. Why was that other warlock here?" she asked. "I believe that he was a follower of Voldemort. After all, one thing he wants is more followers aid him in his vile quest. He might also want spies; especially after word of the Sailor senshi reaches him. He *will* have other followers besides the warlock from the mall." Trista paused and glanced at her Princess. Serena was staring at the bubble. 'Poor girl. She just defeated Queen Nehelenia and now she has to deal with this.' "This is what he looks like now. These are a few scenes from his stay at Hogwarts, the Wizarding School." An image of a teenage boy appeared in the bubble. He had extremely messy black hair and green eyes. On his forehead was a thunder shaped- scar. He looked like an intelligent boy. "Would you like to get back now?" Serena looked at her nodded. Trista stepped back and opened the portal again with her staff. They both stepped through and appeared in Trista's apartment. Serena sat down on the couch and Trista followed suit. After a moment of silence, Serena spoke. "How long have you known about this?" Trista smiled.  
"I just found out recently. Although I did know that the magical world existed, I never knew about Voldemort. The Time Stream is being disturbed and he is the cause. Oh and I'm telling you now, all is not what it seems."  
Serena got up and walked to the door. "I won't mention this to the others yet, but when the time is right I will tell them. See you later." She walked out and softly closed the door behind her. 'Today was interesting,' she thought as she headed towards her house. 'First I learn that our new enemy is a warlock and after this Potter boy. Then she warns me that all is not what it seems. Great, just GREAT. Mina was right. We do need a break from being the superheroes. Especially since school starts next month. Wait a minute...... SCHOOL!!!!!!' She paled. She had completely forgotten about it. Going to high school meant work, more work and choosing a career for college. But Serena didn't know what she wanted to do. After all, what special career could a princess have? It wasn't like she was going to be working in an office. But how would she explain to her mother that she wouldn't be going to any college? She sighed. 'This is why I've always hated school. It's a living nightmare.' When she reached the front door, she quietly opened it and went straight to her room. Luna was sleeping on her bed. Serena walked over to her and grabbed the cat's tail. Luna screeched and jolted up, ready to attack with her claws. When she saw Serena, she glared at her charge. "Why did you have to wake me up so rudely, Serena? Honestly, I deserve better treatment, you know." Serena smiled at her 'beloved' advisor. "Luna, I just realized something about my studies," she said. "You, thinking about school? Well, that's a first," stated Luna. "Very funny. If I'm going to be the queen of Crystal Tokyo, then what will I do in the meantime? I can't exactly tell my family that I have to rule over this world with Darien. They'd never believe me, first off. And they would think I was crazy. So what job will I have until then?" Luna thought about what Serena had just said and frowned. "What exactly would be a fitting job for you?" she asked. Serena thought of some suitable careers and came up with nothing. Maybe being a teacher was good, but she never was good at school. She sighed. 'At least I have some more time to think about this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up the next day late again. The senshi were having another meeting at Rei's temple. As soon as she got there, Rei started yelling at Serena again for being late. The others sighed, for the two girls' were constantly arguing.  
"You're such a moron Serena! Why don't you try being on time for once?" Rei shouted.  
"Well, being a sailor scout and trying to pass high school are very hard things to do!" said Serena loudly.  
"At least I can actually pass school, unlike someone!" retorted the priestess. (*Cough* "Serena" *cough*) The said girl glared at her. "Guys, cut it out. Rei, stop yelling at her, and Sere, stop arguing. We came here to try and put together what we know about the cloaked man and Rei's visions. So stop fighting," said Mina. "All right, I've made a list of anything that could be related to the cloaked man," said Ami. "First off, there's Rei's vision was just before the attack at the mall. Personally, I don't think it's just a coincidence. They've got to be related somehow. We only have to figure out how." "We can figure this out later. Right now I've got a date with Chris. We're going to see a movie. Bye friends!" Mina tried to run out before anyone could stop her, but Lita (being ever so fast) caught her by the arm and dragged her across the room next to Serena. "Mina's right. We don't have much to go on, so we might as well wait until we have more information. I'm going home. See ya." All the girls stared at their leader's retreating form. "She's probably still upset about the man's death.....'  
  
There's the 3rd chappie!! See ya and please review!! 


	4. Amy's Plan

Disclaimer – I don't own any of these. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Chp 4- Amy's Instinct~  
  
Ami felt that something wasn't right. Her computer had been going frenzy because of some major energy readings. Rule number one was to always trust her instincts, and her's had never been wrong. They were suspicious to her, especially after the cloaked man incident. She felt a pang of guilt. Even though the others tried to convince her it was an accident, she still felt responsible for his death. They had never even found out who he was.  
She wanted to talk to Rei, for if something big was about to happen, Rei was probably getting signs as well. She was usually the one getting visions, like the time Dr. Tomoe and the Witches 5 appeared. Her nightmare was the key to whom was causing this trouble and Ami intended to solve the mystery before any more people got hurt. She got dressed and headed to the Hikawa Shrine. When she knocked, Chad appeared at the door. "Like, hi, Ami," he said. Ami smiled at him and asked for Rei. He nodded and left to find the priestess. A moment later, the said girl entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Hi Ami, what's up?" she asked. "I have something to show you." Ami pulled out her computer and started doing a worldwide scan on the highest energy readings. Rei stared at her genius friend, wondering what she was doing. After a moment, the results showed up on the screen. She gave it to show Rei and glanced at her friend's expression. It was obvious that the priestess didn't understand what all the little numbers meant. Ami sighed. This was the hard thing about being the genius in their group. Hardly anyone else understood how fascinating science and technology was. Rei looked at Ami with a questioning look. Ami rolled her eyes and said, "These are the most recent abnormalities in the life force of any being on the entire Earth. I've been thinking that these people are either more undiscovered senshi or the enemy's cohorts. What do you think?"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Rei. Ami sighed out of frustration. 'Does no one understand anything?!'  
"What I mean is that these powerful energy signals could be the enemy or more senshi! The other choice is the Children of the Moon already reborn, that's what!!!" Rei backed away from her friend and shuddered. Having angry geniuses after you was not good at all. "Calm down girl. I'm not super-smart like you, I admit, so I don't get what these little things mean, all right? All right." Rei glared at Ami. "So? You never answered the question. What do you think?" "Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore. Whenever someone evil came around, they would try to make a big scene saying 'Ooh, look at me, I'm so bad and I'm gonna rule over you!' But now, we don't have any information to go on. The only warning was my nightmare." 'True...' "I still want to have everything on paper. Can you tell me what was in the dream again?" asked Ami hopefully. Rei sighed. This girl never gave up easily.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
"My Lord, everything is in motion. We have stationed your followers over all the continents. Those in Siberia are trying to tame the wild Gokees, as well as those in northern Russia. In the U.S there are also wizards eager to join you. In France they are convincing the trolls to join us in your quest. In Japan there are still several demons from the Feudal Era that were in hiding. Our agents should be able to locate at least a dozen youkai. Lestrange sent word that Pearson is dead. They found his body at a mall, of all places. This will slow down our search, but only by a day or so, My Lord."  
The man standing at the chair slowly turned to his servant. A sneer spread across his face slowly.  
"Good, all according to plan. The Gokees' ability to conjure ice and control it will assist me greatly, if your men can tame them of course."  
"You can count on it Master. We will not let you down," said the cloaked woman.  
"You know the consequence of failure, I assume?" The woman nodded. It was one of the last things she wanted to think about. Her Master tortured those who failed, and she did not want to be one of those people. She swept up her cloak and with a crack disappeared into thin air.  
  
~Back at the Hikawa Shrine~  
  
"Well, so far many of the readings I picked up are coming from England. That's a strange place considering since all the bad guys usually come straight here, where the Silver Moon Crystal is. Rei and I-", Ami was cut off by a glare from Rei, "well, I think that we should check it out. We could use the Sailor teleport to get there and back in a little while. What do you think?" Ami looked around hopefully at the other girls. Mina, Lita and Hotaru seemed to be thinking about her suggestion. The outers were talking in low voices and nodding while Serena smiled at Ami. "Actually I think it's a pretty good idea. We've gotta start somewhere, right? Might as well go with what we have, right Trista?" said Serena pointedly. She gave the older girl a smile, and it was obvious what she was referring to. Trista slightly shook her head. Serena grinned and gave her a wink. Trista narrowed her eyes at the young girl. "Alrighty then girls, we're going on a trip!! TO ENGLAND!!" shouted Serena. "Um............how exactly are we gonna do that? It's not like we can tell our parents that we need to spend hundreds of dollars to England for sailor business, is it?" stated Lita. "Oh yeah." Serena frowned. She hadn't thought of that. How was she going to explain it?  
  
"I have an idea, you guys. How about we say my 'cousin' is inviting us over and paying for all the expenses? We could use the Sailor Teleport instead of going on an airplane like Ami suggested," said Mina. She had a bright expression with a grin. "I think that's a great idea, Mina," piped up Hotaru. Mina crawled over to the young child and hugged her tightly. "Mina, you're- *cough* -choking me!!!" "Oops. Sorry." Mina said. 'I forgot how frail she is.' "So we've decided how to get there. But when shall we go?" asked Amara. "Well, we still have about a month left of summer vacation from school. I say we go in a week, stay there for about 8-9 days then come back. We won't be able to do much except scout around to get an idea of why Ami's readings keep appearing around there. It is strange, and isn't that the point of going there?" "All right. Let's recap. We're going to England for about nine days, using the Sailor Teleport to get there. We tell our parents that Mina's cousin is inviting us for a little spa time and such while we're actually investigating. Now we need to consider the little details. We need to bring clothes and money. And where are we going to stay? At a hotel? If we ask for money, our parents will get suspicious because we're supposed to be staying at Mina's cousin's place." "You just had to kill the plan, Rei, didn't you?!" said Rini angrily. She had been hoping to go sightseeing and shopping. "Actually, I have a friend who can pull some strings for a four-star hotel." Everyone turned towards Trista. "And you mention this because..............." "I didn't realize that a simple meeting would turn into a trip halfway across the world." The other girls shrugged. "Good point." "So we're going. When do we leave?" asked Mina. She turned towards Serena. She looked around at the others and got a huge grin on her face.  
"We should leave next week. I think it'll be great!!" said Serna cheerfully.  
"Mina, Trista and I all know English, so we could probably get around all right. Amara, Michelle and Trista could be our chaperones because we're still teenagers," stated Ami. The others started to leave and said their good-byes. Only Hotaru and Serena stayed behind. The young violet-eyed girl walked up to her princess.  
"Serena, I feel it. Something really bad is going to happen. Soon." Serena smiled at the young girl. "I won't let anyone destroy this world. You know that we have never given up before and we're not about to start now."  
  
~At Serena's House~  
  
"But MOM!!! It's a once in a lifetime chance! That's so not fair. I wanna go!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO Serena!!! There is no way that you are going to England now!! How could you even think of asking me that! Honestly." She sighed. Serena was not going to England for nine days. She looked at her daughter again. Oh no. She was starting to do the puppy-dog pout. 'Great. Now I won't be able to go to sleep in peace.' Mrs. Tsukino sighed again. "Fine. You can go to England-" "YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Serena. She started jumping up and down eagerly. She ran to her mother and nearly squeezed the life out of her. "LET GO SERENA!!" "Oh yeah. Sorry. So I can really go?" "Yes. As I was saying, you can go if there is a proper adult watching you. I need to speak with this person and confirm where you're staying and things of that nature." 'Uh oh. Rei was right. We do need to take care of the little things.' "Uhh, sure! I'll call her and tell her to come over. Be right back." Serena ran up to her room and grabbed the phone. 'Should I call Mina? We could use the Luna Pen to make her look older. Maybe Trista could do this. She is an adult and could pose as Mina's cousin for the time being. I'll go with Mina. After all, cousins usually have some similarities.'  
She quickly dialed her friend's number and gripped the phone tightly.  
  
"Hello?" "Hi Mina. It's me. I need you to use the Luna Pen again," said Serena "Why?" asked Mina. "My mother wants to talk to your make believe cousin! She'll get totally suspicious if you don't show up." "Ok, Serena. When should I come over? I need to get the pen from you." "How about we meet at the arcade at one?" "Sounds good. See ya." Serena let out a sigh of relief. All was set and hopefully nothing would go wrong.  
  
What will happen? Will they be discovered? Do you hate me?  
  
Keep reading to find out what will happen on The Silver Chronicles: Part 1............ 


	5. England

Hi! Sorry about taking so long. Anyway, I have a request. And here it is.  
  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
CHEESEBALLS!!! I only have five reviews . . .  
  
Oh, I never mentioned that they have summer vacation. Yeah I'm making them start school in late August. Right now it's late July.  
  
Thank you. Here's your next chapter.  
  
Last time "Fine. You can go to England-"  
  
"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Serena. She started jumping up and down eagerly. She ran to her mother and nearly squeezed the life out of her.  
  
"LET GO SERENA!!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. So I can really go?"  
  
"Yes. As I was saying, you can go if there is a proper adult watching you. I need to speak with this person and confirm where you're staying and things of that nature."  
  
'Uh-oh. Rei was right. We do need to take care of the little things.'  
"Uh, sure! I'll call her and tell her to come over. Be right back." Serena ran up to her room and grabbed the phone.  
'Should I call Mina? We could use the Luna Pen to make her look older. Maybe Trista could do this. She's an adult and could pose as Mina's cousin for the time being. I'll go with Mina. After all, cousins usually have some similarities.'  
She quickly dialed her friend's number and gripped the phone tightly.  
  
"Hello?"

"Hi Mina. It's me. I need you to use the Luna Pen again," said Serena

"Why?" asked Mina.

"My mother wants to talk to your fake cousin! She'll get totally suspicious if you don't show." "Ok, Serena. When should I come over? I need to get the pen from you."

"How about we meet at the arcade at one?"

"Sounds good. See ya."

Serena let out a sigh of relief. All was set and hopefully nothing would go wrong.  
  
At the Tsukino's   
  
"Well, Lina Aino is coming tomorrow, so yeah," said Serena.  
"Serena, is there something you're not telling me?" asked Ikuko sternly. Serena sweatdropped. "I'm not hiding anything at all! What in the world gave you that idea?"  
  
Ikuko glared but didn't answer her. "What time is this Lina coming?"  
"Uhhhhhh, I think around two."  
  
That night   
  
Serena stared at the ceiling. She was worried. And nervous. They knew nothing about the new threat. What if their new enemy was even more powerful than Neherenia? How would the scouts defeat them? Although they still had the Silver Crystal, what if that wasn't enough?  
'No use worrying over it,' concluded the Moon Princess. 'What will come will come and when it does, we will all face it together. '  
  
The next day, Serena woke up to find she had overslept as usual. Her whole family had already eaten. It was already eleven. She took a shower, got dressed and headed over to Darien's. He wasn't there, so she headed to the Crown Arcade.  
  
Serena looked around the arcade. Mina wasn't there yet. She walked over to the Sailor V video game and started playing. 'A punch here, a kick there and boom! Down goes adversary number one.' This went on for another 25 minutes until she became oblivious to the world around her.  
"Serena. Hello, Earth to Serena. Are you there?"  
"Not NOW! I'm almost to level eight. Come back some other time." Serena kept her eyes glued to the screen. Mina sighed.

"Look! Free donuts!"

"Where?!" Serena's head snapped up and she looked around and saw no donuts. She glared at her so-called friend. "That was cruel."

Mina grinned. "I feel cruel today. Chris dumped me. Besides, it was the only way I could get your attention."

They went to get seats and Andrew came over to get their orders.

"The usual?" Both girls nodded. Andrew left and returned five minutes later with Serena's sundae and Mina's milkshake.

"What exactly do you want me to do Serena?"Mina asked. Serena scraped the last of her sundae from the bowl.

"You have to convince my mom that me having a tiny vacation is really good!" Mina raised her eyebrow. "And you going away for a while would be good because . . . never mind."

Serena rolled her eyes. She glanced at the window. She smiled before returning her gaze to her best friend. "I was thinking. About what we might find in England, who we'll meet and what we're gonna do. You might even meet someone special." Mina stared at her friend. This was certainly unexpected. Especially since Chris had dumped her.

"What made you think of something like that?"

"I noticed all of you didn't have a guy to hang with like I do. Then you might get married and have little annoying spores." Mina started to blush furiously while Serena grinned.

"I'll just ignore you for a while," said Mina. Serena took out the Luna Pen and handed it to her. It was almost two. 'Time for Operation Fool the Mom.'  
  
Forty-five minutes later "Lina" and Serena walked out of the Tsukino household. Surprisingly, Serena's plan had actually worked. The girls were leaving to tell the other senshi that they should start packing. Amy had taught Serena the basics of English the previous week. Amara was to drive them to the mansion with their luggage. Instead of getting on an airplane, they would transform and use the Sailor Teleport technique. Trista had reserved their rooms in London and everything was set.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"BYE!!! See ya in ten days, Mom!!!", shouted Serena "Bye, Serena dear!!", yelled Ikuko "Hurry up, meatball head! You're gonna make us miss the flight!"shouted Rei.

"I'm coming!"Serena shouted. She and Amara hauled her suitcase into the minivan. All the other girls were all ready in and she could see Rei was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Serena quickly climbed inside and sat next to Lita and Hotaru. Ami was reading a book while Mina listened to some music. Trista and Michelle waved while Amara climbed into the driver's seat. When they arrived at the mansion, everyone got out with their bags. Amara and Lita cleared the furniture from the living room while the others brought in the luggage and placed it in the center of the floor. The senshi all formed a large circle and held hands with the person next to them.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!" A blur of lights came shooting from each girl and shot up. The next moment the senshi were gone.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% When Serena opened her eyes, she thought that they missed their destination. They were in what seemed like a gigantic hall. Mina looked around and screamed. Or at least, she would have if Michelle hadn't covered her mouth. They both watched two pearly white figures drift by. Serena and Hotaru paled. It seemed they were having a conversation and didn't notice the ten girls that appeared out of nowhere. Ami glanced in confusion at a bunch of candles that were around the large room. Lita looked up and stared at the ceiling --or rather the lack of one. The sky was visible, and it looked like it was going to rain. Something definitely wasn't right.  
  
"Where the hell are we?!" exclaimed Rei. They all looked around when Hotaru said, "What's that flag for?" Everyone looked to where she was looking and saw a large banner with a lion, an eagle, a badger and a serpent around a large "H." Serena stared at the banner. 'This looks familiar . . . wait a minute. We're in England, all right – in that Hogwarts place Trista told me about!'  
  
"I think we'd better try again," said Serena quickly. Her friends weren't supposed to know about the magical world. At least, not yet. The girls all closed their eyes and used the Teleport technique again.  
  
This time they landed in a thankfully empty parking lot. They quickly grabbed their bags and walked to what looked like a shopping center. Trista went inside one of the stores and came out five minutes later with a ticket.

"What's that for, Trista?" asked Hotaru.

"We rented a large car for our stay."

"How much was it?" asked Lita.

"A little more than a thousand yen, or fifty pounds."

"Oh . . . yikes!"

They drove to the hotel and were given rooms on the second floor. Michelle suggested that everyone should go around town and look at the stores. The four outers left while everyone else ate. Later, Ami went to get the maps she had printed from the computer in the small library for everyone to have. Unfortunately, since the printer had different colored paper, Rei and Serena started arguing over the maps.

"And why the heck should you get the pink one?!?" demanded Serena.

"Because I always have red, red and red!!" cried Rei.

"Oh, well, I'm SO sorry for you! NOT!"

"You guys, calm down! Better yet, give ME the pink one, "said Mina.

"No way, Aphrodite!" snapped Rei.

"Well excuse ME, Miss Walking Hazard Zone! Who made you the boss?" retorted Mina.

"Why you!! You'll pay for that!"

"I don't think so!"

"Well, ya thought wrong!"

"OWW!!!! My hair!!" This continued for a good ten minutes until Lita, who had been getting angry, whispered something in Ami's ear. She nodded then left. Lita walked toward Rei, Mina and Serena. The three girls were basically pulling each other's hair while trying to snatch the pink map out of Mina's hand. Lita grabbed the paper before the other three could say anything and tore it up. The girls stopped arguing and glared at Lita, who had her arms folded and was staring at them with a terrifying look on her face. Serena and Mina quickly walked out before Lita exploded on them.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Mina.

"I don't know- - Lita ripped the map."

"I've lived here before, remember? Let's just look around." They went around London, Mina as Serena's guide. They made it to a shopping mall which had a large display of the latest fashions. Then they entered a bookstore. Mina went to find volleyball magazines. Serena, however, got extremely happy when she found a large section dedicated to manga in English. She looked at the ones by Yuu Watase and Hayao Miyazaki. She found "Alice19th" and decided to buy it. She was still looking through it when she exited the store. This happened to make her crash into someone, knocking her down. He extended his hand to help her stand. She took the guy's hand and pulled herself up. She dusted her jeans and bowed.  
  
"Gomen! I mean, I am very sorry!" she cried. She didn't see his face but she noticed he had totally messy black hair.

"That's okay. What was that word you said?" Serena looked up, trying to see if she could remember what Amy taught her.

"Gomen means apology." He glanced at her again. She noticed they were about the same age. "Right. I suppose you're not from around here?"

"No."

"Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Are you with someone?"

"Yes, Mina-chan. Inside the room."

"Room?" She pointed to the store.

"Gotcha. Say, what's your name?"he asked. 'I recognize this boy,'thought Serena. She looked at him blankly them grinned.

"Tsukino, Serena."

"My name's Harry. Can I say sorry by buying you ice cream?" She didn't understand what he had said.

"Excuse me. I be right back." She went inside the store and found Mina, who was still looking at the magazines. She explained what happened and asked her to come meet Harry. When they came out, Harry gawked at them. He turned to Mina.

"Are you twins?"

"Not at all!" said Mina cheerfully.

"We're best friends. I'm Aino, Mina and Serena told me that she crashed into a guy. You must be Harry."

"Yeah. You know English fluently?"

"Yep. I lived here for a few years."

"I invited Serena for ice cream, but I don't she understood. You can come too." Mina grinned and turned to Serena and spoke to her super fast. Of course, Harry got lost. Mina turned back to him and told him that they accepted. When the girls said good-bye to Harry, Serena remembered where she had seen him before– with Pluto at the gates of time. She had just spoken to and ate ice cream with a warlock without even realizing it.

'Wait a minute! Crud, I forgot my book

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% That night the girls all went to a fancy restaurant. They all dressed in nice clothes. Of course she was to pay for everything. She immediately regretted that when she remembered how much Serena ate. (Actually it wasn't fancy at all - - it was Burger King! lol -Just kidding!) When the waitress brought the drinks, some of Ami's accidentally spilled on Mina's black dress. She headed to the girl's room but this time she was the one who bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sir!"

"Listen, I'm not that old. My dad is 'sir.'" She looked at the owner of the voice and stared. 'Oh, hells no! Of all the nights to have a dirty dress!! What a hunk!!' The guy had on a pair of jeans and a tight-fitting black t-shirt with a skull on it. He had a muscular chest(-). He was probably sixteen and about half a foot taller than her. His pale, blond hair was slicked back and his icy blue eyes were staring at her. He grinned. His teeth were surprisingly very white.

"My, my what do we have here? A pretty blond, I see. And what might her name be?"

This comment made her go tomato(very red). She quickly looked down. Her dress still had Ami's pineapple drink on it. 'Ughhhh . . . might as well introduce my self!' She smiled.

"This blond's name in Mina Aino, visiting from Japan. And what's this boy's name?"

"A Japanese girl, huh? Interesting. And you're good with English."

"Definitely. After all, I did live here for a while. Now excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room. As you can see, I have juice on my black dress which I need to wash out." The boy grinned and took something out of his pocket. He gave it to Mina. She looked at it and saw it was a white, silk handkerchief with the initial "M." on it.

"Keep it." He started to walk away when she called out, "What's your name?" He looked back at her and said, "You look great in black, you know." She blushed even more.

"You didn't answer!"

"The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." 'GOD he is hot!!!' Forget Chris. She had just found a new crush.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Across the world, three figures stood on a rooftop in Tokyo. Two of them were covered by shadows, but the third was obviously a girl. She stood dangerously close to the edge of the roof and faced the sky with closed eyes.  
  
"Come on, Ecyona, stop Seeing. I'm going back to H.Q. now. We've got to find the chosen one before it's too late. We're running out of time."  
  
The owner of the voice turned to her right and glanced at one of her companions, the girl who had her eyes closed. This one opened her eyes and looked at her fellow warrior, but said nothing. She began to walk across the roof. "Ecyona, what in the name of the universe did you see?!" Ecyona stopped walking and turned to Comet.  
  
"The future does not look too good for this planet, Comet. I see the darkness . . . the Sailor Wars will be ending very soon . . . " She turned abruptly and walked away.

"So much for the senshi of sight." Comet turned to the third girl in their mini-group who was leaning against the wall. "You comin', Wolf? The others will be waiting at Star Slayer's house. Nebula arrived from her investigation already."  
  
The third girl said nothing but started walking after Ecyona. Comet frowned. Her twin, Meteor, never acted like this. Neither did Aerith, the senshi of wind who was very cheerful. Too cheerful, sometimes. Comet glanced at the sky and sighed. She and all the others couldn't wait until they found the chosen one.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%% I know I have a lot of typos in the other chapters. I'll be sure to fix them! The hotel/map scene was all said in Japanese, so you can imagine someone walking buy and hearing three teenagers yelling at each other at the top of their lungs in a different language. I cracked up while introducing Draco, too! He has such a big ego. He thinks she's a witch cuz in his mind, no "mudblood" can be that gorgeous.  
  
I didn't tell you descriptions of Ecyona, Comet, Aerith, Star Slayer, Nebula, Meteor and Wolf on purpose. You'll find out later what they look like. But you know a little bit about their personalities. The Sailor Teleport thing is probably wrong–I haven't seen the anime for a while. This is one of my favorite chapters.  
  
Just a reminder. Ecyona is all MINE!! So is Aerith and Star Slayer, along with Wolf, and these versions of Nebula, Meteor and Comet. I know other people have used these three names before. You can only use them with my permission. Bye!


End file.
